warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
It's Like That
Lyrics 18 volt: Unemployment at a record high People coming, people going, people born to die Don't ask me, because I don't know why But it's like that, and that's the way it is People in the world try to make ends meet You try to ride car, train, bus, or feet I said you got to work hard to want to compete It's like that, and that's the way it is Huh! Money is the key to end all your woes Your ups and your downs, your highs and your lows Won't you tell me last time that love bought you clothes? It's like that, and that's the way it is Bills fly higher every day We receive much lower pay I'd rather stay young, go out and play It's like that, and that's the way it is Huh! War's going on across the sea Street soldiers killing the elderly What ever happened to unity? It's like that, and that that's the way it is Disillusion is the word That's used by me when I'm not heard I just go through life with my glasses blurred It's like that, and that's the way it is Huh! You can see a lot in this lifespan Like a bum eating out of a garbage can You notice one time he was your man It's like that (what?) and that's the way it is You should've gone to school, you could've learned a trade But you laid in bed where the bums have laid Now all the time you're crying that you're underpaid It's like that (what?) and that's the way it is Huh! One thing I know is that life is short So listen up homeboy, give this a thought The next time someone's teaching why don't you get taught? It's like that (what?) and that's the way it is If you really think about it times aren't that bad The one that stretches for success will make you glad Stop playing start praying, you won't be sad It's like that (what?) and that's the way it is Huh! When you feel you fail sometimes it hurts For a meaning in life is why you search Take the boys on the train, drive to school on the church It's like that, and that's the way it is Here's another point in life you should not miss Do not be a fool who's prejudice Because we're all written down on the same list It's like that (what?) and that's the way it is It's like that (what?) and that's the way it is It's like that (what?) and that's the way it is It's like that (what?) and that's the way it is Huh! You know it's like that, and that's the way it is Because it's like that, and that's the way it is You know it's like that, and that's the way it is Because it's like that, and that's the way it is You know it's like that, and that's the way it is Because it's like that, and that's the way it is Category:WarioWare adventures songs